slimerancherfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Разработка игры/2016
2016 Декабрь 28 декабря Monomi Park: "2016 год стал для Monomi Park удивительным. Успех Slime Rancher превзошёл все наши самые смелые ожидания, и всего этого не было бы без вашей поддержки во время раннего доступа, полезных отзывов, прекрасных видео и стримов и без распространения информации об этой игре. Вместе мы сделали что-то неожиданное и немного волшебное, и невозможно передать всю нашу благодарность вам. И вот мы находимся в начале чудесного приключения, которое принесёт ещё много веселья и сюрпризов. Ах да, на случай, если вам нестерпимо хочется приобрести лучшую игру про слаймоводство, маленький цып-чирик нашептал мне, что на неё сейчас действительна скидка... Счастливого Нового года!". Источник: из рассылки по электронной почте. 26 декабря В топ-10 инди 2016 года, по версии игроков, Slime Rancher занял 8 место. Источник. 22 декабря Зимняя распродажа в Steam и 33%-я скидка на Slime Rancher до 2 января 22:00 по МСК. Источник. 16 декабря Недельная 33%-я скидка на Slime Rancher в честь праздника в Humble Store! ...а также здесь. Экономия размером с ларго здесь, ребятки. Источник. 15 декабря Monomi Park: План развития Slime Rancher обновлён новыми подробностями о следующему крупному обновлению (квантовые слаймы? Чтоооо?). http://forums.monomipark.com/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=448&p=4119#p4119 Источник. 13 декабря Вышла версия Slime Rancher 0.4.1 на ПК! В ней новые гаджеты - модные капсулы! Версия для Xbox будет на следующей неделе. http://forums.monomipark.com/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=3531 Источник. Nick Popovich: "Одна из самых классных вещей в тестировании Slime Rancher - это подойти к знакомым знакам, сообщающим о том, что на той или иной территории ведутся работы, и увидеть готовый мир за ними. 2017 год обещает быть весьма интересным." Источник. Monomi Park: (На вопрос о том, будет ли Slime Rancher на Ps4) "Сейчас мы сфокусированы на ПК и Xbox, но в будущем возможно всё." Источник. Nick Popovich: "Золотой плорт будет использоваться в слаймонауке в будущем, но пока мы ограничили возможность вносить его в депозитарий, чтобы не путать игрока." Источник. 12 декабря Monomi Park: "Помогите "Slime Rancher" стать Инди года 2016!" Источник. 11 декабря Monomi Park: "Обновление с дополнением к слаймонауке с кучей новых гаджетов, среди которых и костюмы для слаймов, выходит на ПК на следующей неделе!" Источник. 10 декабря Chris Lum: "Новый "таинственный остров" будет добавлен в версии "Slime Rancher" 0.4.1! Я бы сказал вам, как его найти... но это тайна. И настоящее его название тоже." "Вам нужно будет найти определённое место рядом с кое-чем. Смотрите за направлением ветра и течения - и он тут как тут!" Источник. 9 декабря Nick Popovich: "Самое примечательное в следующем обновлении для "Slime Rancher" - это в основном различные шутки, с которыми мы зашли слишком далеко. Отличный способ окончить год." Источник. 8 декабря Monomi Park: "Следующее обновление в Slime Rancher будет, скорее всего... САМЫМ. ВАЖНЫМ. ОБНОВЛЕНИЕМ. ИЗ. ВСЕХ." Источник. Monomi Park: "Вот таким странным образом была определена GOTY 2017." Источник. 6 декабря Взгляните на новый трейлер на обновление со слаймонаукой! Источник. Monomi Park: "Теперь роботы играют в "Slime Rancher" и таким образом учатся думать! Даже не знаем, хорошо в этом участвовать или нет..." Источник. 4 декабря Nick Popovich: "Работаем над последним в 2016 году обновлением для "Slime Rancher" - небольшим дополнением к слаймонауке. Оно тоже будет *супер*глупым, ха-ха." Источник. 3 декабря Chris Lum: "Создание секретных мест - это всегда весело. Это как охота за сокровищами наоборот, когда я спрашиваю сам себя: "А где я хотел бы обнаружить сюрприз?"" Источник. 1 декабря Monomi Park: "Если вы испытываете проблемы с производительностью на ПК после 0.4.0, попробуйте включить вертикальную синхронизацию в настройках, это может помочь." Источник. Ноябрь 28 ноября Ian McConville: "Чересчур много времени потратил в эти выходные на то, чтобы сделать "расплывчатый" закат. Но, по крайней мере, я очень многому научился в написании шейдеров для скайбокса." Источник. Monomi Park: "Версия обновления со слаймонаукой уже доступна на Xbox! Пожалуйста, обратите внимание, что в вашем регионе может быть отличающееся на несколько часов время." Источник. 27 ноября Monomi Park: "Версия обновления со слаймонаукой для Xbox должна быть завтра! Мы будем держать вас в курсе событий." Источник. 23 ноября Ian McConville: "Учусь потихоньку делать скайбоксы. ...во всяком случае, НАДЕЮСЬ, что учусь..." Источник. 33% скидка на "Slime Rancher" в Steam в честь осенней распродажи до 22:00 29 ноября. Источник. 21 ноября Nick Popovich: Часто вижу в комментариях, что многие считают номер версии Slime Rancher показателем прогресса. Проясним для тех, кто не знает, как всё это работает: номера версии не обязательно постепенно приводят к 1.0.0. Другими словами, Slime Rancher может прыгнуть с версии 0.5.0 сразу в 1.0.0, а может даже по пути к 1.0.0 добраться до 0.34.0, если потребуется. Источник. 19 ноября Monomi Park: 33%-я скидка на Slime Rancher для Xbox One в чёрную пятницу! Осчастливьте свой Xbox, он этого заслуживает! Источник. Nick Popovich: "Ох, по-видимому, с разблокировкой укрощающего колокола есть проблемы. Простите, ребят, мы это исправим с ближайшими обновлениями." Источник. 18 ноября Monomi Park: "Совет по слаймонауке от профи: установленные гаджеты в гаджет-режиме можно поворачивать с помощью кнопок, отвечающих за вакание и стрельбу. Удобно!" Источник. Nick Popovich: Экстракторы 3 уровня в этой версии ещё недоступны и появятся в будущих обновлениях. Взломщик капсул-сокровищниц MkIII доступен в этой версии игры, и в будущем будет добавлено больше капсул. Источник. Monomi Park: с застреванием кур под лестницей будет исправлена в следующем обновлении, а пока можете попробовать вакать их вдоль стен. Источник. Monomi Park: Вышел ещё один патч с исправлением ещё нескольких проблем, связанных с выходом обновления слаймонауки. Список изменений в версии Slime Rancher 0.4.0c: http://forums.monomipark.com/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=3389&p=27243#p27243. Источник. 17 ноября Monomi Park: Мы выпустили небольшой патч, который решит несколько проблем, появившихся с версией Slime Rancher 0.4.0. Это обновление сделано также и для GOG. Источник. Monomi Park: Нам известно о баге в Slime Rancher 0.4.0b, из-за которого при сохранении и перезагрузке сбрасывались таймеры у экстракторов новичка. Работаем над исправлением! Источник. Ian McConville: Источник. 16 ноября Monomi Park: ЗАВТРА. Источник. Слаймонаука уже есть на ПК! Версия Slime Rancher 0.4.0 выходит с множеством поразительных новых фишек! Список изменений здесь. Источник. Nick Popovich: "Некоторые капсулы-сокровищницы очень хорошо спрятаны (во всяком случае, по моему мнению). Жду не дождусь увидеть, как ребята находят их." Источник. Nick Popovich: Тем, кто не может дождаться улучшенных взломщиков капсул-сокровищниц: их появление зависит не только от прошедшего времени. Источник. 15 ноября Nick Popovich: "Устраиваем мозговой штурм на тему, какого (скорее всего) следующего слайма добавить в "Slime Rancher", и это будет безумие, не могу даже сказать, удастся ли воплотить эту задумку." Источник. 14 ноября Monomi Park: "Рады сообщить, что версия Slime Rancher 0.4.0 выйдет 16 ноября (на ПК). Это самое большое наше обновление из всех." Источник. Nick Popovich: "И теперь приходит ужас оттого, что то, на что ты потратил не один месяц, затянет всех только на несколько часов, после чего они скажут: "Здорово! Что дальше?"." Источник. Nick Popovich: "Видимо, список изменений в 0.4.0 растянется страницы на 3..." "Доступно 45 гаджетов, и будет больше в будущем. Уф..." "Мне действительно хотелось бы добавить больше "любопытных" гаджетов, но их создание обходится дороже всего, а к сути игры они относятся меньше всего." Источник. 12 ноября Monomi Park: "СКОРО" Источник. Nick Popovich: "Осматриваешь лабораторию на предмет мест для построек - и видишь один лишь потенциал!" Источник. 9-дневная скидка на "Slime Rancher" сейчас в Humble Store: ссылка на Humble Store И напрямую от Monomi Park (все деньги с продажи пойдут разработчику): ссылка Источник. 11 ноября Ian McConville: "Если судить по нарисованному мной эскизу, может показаться, что это будет простая модель... НЕ БЫВАЕТ НИЧЕГО ПРОСТОГО" Источник. "Возьмём немного шумов как от мазка краской, анимируем их, добавляем развёртку - и получаем дребезжания в духе "Доктора Каца"!" Источник. "Решётка чертежей с параллаксом - чтобы они немного выделялись на фоне окружения." Источник. 8 ноября Ian McConville: "Делаю текстуры и модели ресурсов для слаймонауки. На деле у меня не так много опыта в работе с картой нормалей, но меня всё устраивает!" Источник. Ian McConville: "Мёд несъедобен." Источник. Ian McConville: "Мои шейдеры для объектов очень весело редактировать. Можно прямо на ходу менять цвет/глянец/свечение на отдельных масках." Источник. Monomi Park: "Это дикий мёд, новый ресурс, который можно собирать с пасек на ранчо!" Источник. Monomi Park: "То, что вы видите, - это лаборатория. Амбар на фоне - место, где вы будете крафтить гаджеты из слаймонауки." Источник. Monomi Park: "Наша команда контроля качества веселится со слаймонаукой! (Сломанное табло со счётом игнорировать.)" Источник. 7 ноября Nick Popovich: "Размещаю сегодня капсулы с сокровищами по всему миру к обновлению со слаймонаукой. Догадаетесь, где находится эта?" Источник. 5 ноября Nick Popovich: "Я сейчас нахожусь на каком-то таком этапе разработки слаймонауки, когда мне нужно объяснить всю систему, которую мы строили несколько месяцев, где-то в 8 обучающих предложениях." Источник. Nick Popovich: "А ещё я ТОЛЬКО СЕЙЧАС осознал, что когда приходит время опустошать наши экстракторы, они начинают нетерпеливо пританцовывать. Ну спасибо, Ian!" Источник. 4 ноября Ian McConville: "Я модифицировал шейдеры объектов в "Slime Rancher" так, чтобы к поверхности применялись случайные шумы как от кисти. Спасибо "Sunset Overdrive" за эту идею." Источник. Chris Lum: "Спустя несколько лет после того, как я сделал Gloaming Wildwoods, пришло время, когда я снова создаю зачарованные леса для Nick. На этот раз без Snarbolax, но и во Мшистом покрове за вами следуют чьи-то глаза. Gloaming Wildwoods - одна из первых и моих любимых локаций, сделанных мной для Spiral Knights, так что я часто ссылаюсь на неё :-)" Источник. Весной 2017 Monomi Park собирается участвовать в Independent Games Festival (сайт фестиваля) - крупнейшем ежегодном сборе независимых разработчиков компьютерных игр - и может получить награду. Источник. 3 ноября Monomi Park: "Мы надеемся, что 1.0.0. удастся выпустить весной 2017." Источник. 2 ноября Nick Popovich: "Кольцо для игры в слаймобол для обновления со слаймонаукой - такая глупая и бесполезная вещица. Люблю его." Источник. Nick Popovich: "Если вы подумываете о том, что "эти изобретения кажутся абсолютно бесполезными", то добро пожаловать, это слаймонаука!" Источник. "Мастер самых скоростных штрафных бросков в лиге." Источник. Nick Popovich: "Выбери любимчика - и остальные узнают о нём." Источник. Октябрь 31 октября Monomi Park: Версия Slime Rancher 0.3.7 теперь доступна и для Xbox One! http://forums.monomipark.com/viewtopic.php?f=3&t=3287&sid=ea97506762d8827f4b4e8049ee4af978 Источник. 29 октября Nick Popovich: "Вместе с наукой в игре появятся капсулы с сокровищами, которые будут, как деревянные ящики, попрятаны в разных точках мира. Но в отличие от старых ящиков, новые капсулы, даже после того, как вы их откроете, останутся прикреплены к тем же местам, где вы их нашли. Содержание будет также отличаться, в них как минимум будут чертежи для некоторых гаджетов." Источник. 28 октября Monomi Park: Выход версии Slime Rancher 0.3.7 для Xbox One назначен на начало следующей недели! Источник. Ian McConville: Это была не лучшая неделя в Maya. Источник. 26 октября Monomi Park: Уже доступна версия Slime Rancher 0.3.7! И в ней официальный перевод на немецкий, испанский, французский и русский языки! http://forums.monomipark.com/viewtopic.php?f=10&t=3287&p=26659#p26659 Источник. 24 октября Monomi Park: "Достижения в Xbox One появятся вместе с выходом версии 1.0.0. Будут перенесены все достижения, которые вы получите в игре. Источник. 21 октября Nick Popovich: Мир Slime Rancher так сильно разросся! Это карта мира в сборке разработчиков. Вулканический остров будет следующим, а после него - болото во Мшистом Покрове. На карте на северо-востоке расположен вулканический остров, который появится в 0.3.7, болотистая же территория во Мшистом Покрове, скорее всего, в 0.3.8. Источник. 20 октября Nick Popovich: Жду не дождусь следующего обновления на Slime Rancher, когда появится доступ ко всем 100% мира (включая тот далёкий остров в карьере!). Хотя руины всё ещё останутся в разработке. Они приобретут более конкретные очертания с будущими обновлениями. Источник. 19 октября Взгляните на новый обзор слаймонауки в блоге Monomi Park! Источник. Monomi Park: (На просьбу-шутку добавить чёрные очки, чтобы Рад-Полосатые выглядели ещё круче. Ответ был таков: "Терпение, друг мой..." Источник. 13 октября Ian McConville: Разработка слаймонауки идёт согласно плану. Источник. 11 октября Nick Popovich: Чшш... Не говорите Chris, что я вам это показывал. Он ещё работает над этим. Источник. 6 октября Nick Popovich: Новые территории для версии Slime Rancher 0.3.6 сделаны нашим новым дизайнером. Что вы думаете о новом контенте? Источник. 5 октября Nick Popovich: У нас нет планов добавить возможность выводить из ларго обычных слаймов. Это одна из основных причин, которые отправляют вас исследовать мир. Источник. Сразу после выхода 0.3.6 обнаружилось несколько ошибок, о которых разработчикам известно: *Одна из ошибок проявлялась в том, что в окошке огорода, где рисуется иконка растущего там сейчас овоща/фрукта, появилась ещё одна полупрозрачная - с каменным слаймом. Это обещают исправить в следующем обновлении. *Было найдено ещё несколько аномалий в игре, когда всё происходящее вокруг и сам слаймовод замедлялись, а на приблизительно 1220 игровой день часы, регенерация здоровья и энергии останавливались, слаймы становились пассивными и не ели. Проблема диагностируется. *Уже открытые слаймовые врата иногда могли оказываться то закрытыми, то открытыми. Источник. Источник. Источник. 4 октября Похоже, что версия Slime Rancher 0.3.6 на Steam и Humble будет выпущена завтра! Версия для Xbox, конечно, тоже. Оставайтесь на связи! Источник. К сожалению, у нас возникли проблемы с официальным переводом, и мы исключили его из версии 0.3.6. https://t.co/tkHFVvUQ4T Источник. Появились обои по Slime Rancher, с которыми ваш рабочий стол будет выглядеть на миллион баксов! https://t.co/tnIUIJ6Dk7 Источник. Nick Popovich: Интересно, сколько ночей за всю свою жизнь я провёл в офисе за написанием списка изменений к обновлениям? Источник. Slime Rancher 0.3.6 уже доступен на Steam и Humble! https://t.co/tMgcjTK8kG В новой версии: кристальные слаймы, чудной лук и многое другое! Источник. 1 октября Следующее обновление Slime Rancher, с кристальными слаймами и парой новых ожидающих освоения областей, выходит на следующей неделе! Источник. Nick Popovich: Кристальный слайм - трудный ребёнок, так что ваши отзывы определённо дали бы нам знать, насколько хорошо в нём сочетаются элементы веселья и сложности. Источник. Nick Popovich: Вот это да, в какой-то момент мы собрали более 5,000 отзывов на Slime Rancher в Steam! Источник. Nick Popovich: К сожалению, и WiiU, и Vita недостаточно мощны в данный момент, потребуется серьёзная переработка и не факт, что это будет стоить того. Но версия для Xbox One, по слухам, отлично идёт :) Источник. Скорее всего, мы когда-нибудь выпустим официально OST. Источник. Сентябрь 29 сентября Nick Popovich: Кристальные слаймы очень... хм... продуктивны в своих кристальных делах. Источник. 27 сентября Nick Popovich: В версии Slime Rancher 0.3.6 в Карьере Индиго будет суперкрутая небольшая вулканическая область. Может быть, сделаю фото, когда никого не будет. Источник. Nick Popovich: Разработка пока в процессе, но кристальные слаймы уже демонстрируют свой пробивной характер. Источник. Nick Popovich: Вулканическая область небольшая, но отлично подходит кристальным слаймам. Источник. 22 сентября Летняя распродажа На бис на сайте Humble - и 20%-я скидка на Slime Rancher (ключ в Steam в наборе)! https://t.co/uAPucg8U9n Источник. Nick Popovich: На концептах к слаймонауке есть Beatrix. И Nick Popovich подтвердил, что "да, это она. Или как минимум упрощённый её силуэт." Источник. 20 сентября Nick Popovich: Работаю сейчас над обновлением для Slime Rancher. Чуть позже сегодня будут кое-какие новости. Новый слайм? Чтооооооо? Источник. В путь развития Slime Rancher внесено несколько изменений и деталей. Читайте обо всём этом здесь: https://t.co/5pAJLGs3uD Источник. С выходом версии для Xbox всегда будет небольшая задержка, но нашей целью остаётся сохранять согласованность обеих версий насколько возможно. Источник. 16 сентября Nick Popovich: Это со мной что-то не так или тот остров вдалеке выглядит иначе? Источник. 13 сентября Nick Popovich: Преобразователь Лаборатории, предназначенный для хранения ресурсов для крафта гаджетов, вмещает в настоящий момент 999 единиц оных. Однако помните, что Преобразователь Лаборатории не работает как Силос, и предметы, помещённые в него, обратно получить нельзя. Источник. Nick Popovich: Пчёлы, которые появятся в 0.4.0, слишком маленькие, и их невозможно завакать. Вместо этого можно будет создавать и устанавливать пасеки в разных точках Угодья для местных пчёл и собирать спустя какое-то время ресурсы, такие как мёд и воск. Источник. Nick Popovich: В будущем будет добавлено множество областей. Вдобавок к целым зонам вроде Стеклянной Пустыни будут появляться небольшие отрезки территории, как когда-то был добавлен маленький пляжик. Источник. 12 сентября Nick Popovich: 20% от тех, кто попробовал демо-версию Slime Rancher на Xbox One, потом приобретают игру, что замечательно! По этой причине весьма привлекательно выглядит идея создания демо-версии игры и на Steam, однако сделать это гораздо сложнее. Надеюсь, наши волшебники кода смогут что-нибудь наколдовать. Источник. Официальная локализация будет голова в ближайшем будущем, она уже на последних стадиях. Источник. 9 сентября Патч для версии Slime Rancher на Xbox One выходит сегодня! В нём исправлена проблема с размножением кур и другое: https://t.co/qdMcQUKV4r Источник. Летняя распродажа на Humble: 20% скидка на Slime Rancher! Источник. 7 сентября Счастливы вам сегодня объявить, что к Monomi Park присоединяется талантливый дизайнер Chris Lum! Источник. Nick Popovich: Я работал раньше с Chris Lum над Spiral Knights и могу сказать, что это просто потрясающе, что он присоединился и к команде Monomi Park. Впереди Slime Rancher ожидает туча всего классного! Источник. 2 сентября Nick Popovich: Пьедестал (stage) (находится среди концептов, представленных в обзоре слаймонауки), попадает в категорию "глупые гаджеты". Источник. 1 сентября Nick Popovich: Пишу о слаймонауке пост в блоге. Это будет для меня чуть ли не самый близкий к написанию научного эссе опыт, так что я наслаждаюсь моментом. Источник. Хотите узнать больше о слаймонауке? Обратите внимание на это: http://blog.monomipark.com/post/149809993297/slime-science-preview #SlimeRancher Источник. Август 31 августа Nick Popovich: Я всегда понимаю, что делаю то, что нужно, когда описываю Mike нового слайма и он отвечает: "Меня пугает это". Источник. Обзор Slime Rancher на сайте xboxoneuk. Источник. Работаем над Slime Rancher на Xbox One для Бразилии, но дату выхода сообщить пока не можем. Оставайтесь, пожалуйста, на связи! Источник. Нам стало известно о проблеме, связанной с тем, что в версии на Xbox куры не размножаются. Они тоже хотят любви, так что надеемся вскоре исправить этот баг! Источник. 30 августа Произошла небольшая задержка с выходом Slime Rancher в магазинах Xbox One в Германии, но уже должно быть всё в порядке. Наслаждайтесь! Источник. 29 августа Сейчас Slime Rancher на Xbox One есть в Германии, Франции, Колумбии, Чили, Аргентине, Канаде и Мексике! Источник. 25 августа Следующим большим обновлением будет версия 0.4.0 со слаймонаукой, хотя перед ним могут быть ещё патчи. Пока даты их выпуска не назначены. Источник. "Гляньте, как Nick Popovich говорит о Slime Rancher с @Xbox в прямом эфире на Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/xbox. Начало уже скоро!" Источник. Запись стрима доступна по ссылке. Новости со стрима: *Был расширен известный список гаджетов, которые можно будет создавать с помощью слаймонауки из плорта и других ресурсов и затем размещать по всему Угодью. Будет введено следующее оборудование: различные способы сбора ресурсов, такие как дрель, сифон и насосы, инструменты и защитные механизмы - например, водная турель против варров и для защиты ранчо, а также очень глупые вещи, такие как стрельба в слаймов усами. *На данный момент в Monomi Park 4 человека: Nick Popovich - главный дизайнер, Mike Thomas - программист, Ian McConville - художник, Matt Kramer - программист. Скоро собираются взять в команду пятого. *Когда разработчик говорил о слаймах, которые собираются в кучу и взбираются вдоль стенки загона, чтобы выбраться из него, то упомянул фильм "Война миров Z". *Варр - это смесь цветов всех слаймов, поэтому он чёрный и переливается, как радуга. *Идея сделать Slime Rancher пришла в голову Nick Popovich, когда он увидел баг в Oblivion, где вывалилась в кучу тонна арбузов. *Любимый слайм Nick Popovich - слайм-лужица. Его можно метать, как тарелку во фрисби. *Сейчас в обмене угодий слаймовод обменивает ресурсы, но после введения слаймонауки её функции дополнятся. *Monomi Park собирается сделать режим, в котором можно будет расслабиться и играть без проблем. Вообще же, в будущем запланировано добавить в игру больше режимов. *Кошки любят устраиваться на тёпленьком, поэтому один из полосатых гордо сидит на телепорте. 20 августа "Проведите свой субботний день за Xbox One в Slime Rancher! Потому что прогулка по улице слишком переоценена, и можно нарваться на пчёл!" Источник. "Пчёлы появятся в игре с обновлением со слаймонаукой. :)" Источник. Ian McConville: "Чтобы сделать эти gif, мне пришлось провести кое-какие тёмные ритуалы..." Источник. 19 августа "Slime Rancher теперь доступен на Xbox One! https://www.microsoft.com/en-us/store/p/slime-rancher-game-preview/c2nc88m7nwz1" "Версии Slime Rancher для Xbox One для других регионов появятся в скором будущем, и следующими будут немецко-, франко- и испаноговорящие страны." Источник 1. Источник 2. Ian McConville: "Сделать консольную игру для меня большое дело." Источник. 18 августа Nick Popovich: "Влейте в Преобразователь Лаборатории Primordy Oil, где оно будет использоваться для крафта слаймонаучных гаджетов," - сейчас это реально существующее в SR предложение." Источник. Nick Popovich: "Слаймонаука полна новых штучек, множества подвижных деталей. Так и хочется поскорее выпустить её, но нам всё ещё нужно время..." Источник. Nick Popovich: "Версия для Xbox будет аналогична версии для ПК." Источник. "Не забудьте, Slime Rancher для Xbox One выходит завтра! Заберите ваше счастье, слаймоводы на Xbox! Источник. 16 августа Nick Popovich: "В конце этой недели у меня выходит моя первая консольная игра. Я люблю ПК, но всё началось на консолях. Для меня это серьёзное достижение!" Источник. 15 августа "В настоящее время нет планов сделать Slime Rancher на дисках." Источник. 13 августа "Slime Rancher выходит на Xbox One в пятницу, 19 августа! Отметьте этот день у себя на календаре и приготовьтесь заказывать пиццу!" Источник. 10 августа Nick Popovich: "Я бы мог объяснить, почему на нашем незапланированном собрании на тему дизайна Slime Rancher обсуждался "усомёт", ну да ладно..." Источник. Nick Popovich: "Что-то меняется, что-то - нет: #7FaveGames *Phantasy Star Online *Neverwinter Nights *Morrowind *Zelda *Symphony of the Night *Earthbound *Rocket Slime" "PSO, NWN, Morrowind, Earthbound и Zelda значительно расширили моё понятие о том, какими могут быть игры." Источник. 9 августа Nick Popovich: "Этот проект слаймонауки предполагает много возможностей для крафта, дропа определённых предметов и т.д., это возвращает меня обратно во времена Spiral Knights." Источник. "Это Slime Rancher годичной давности и сейчас. Кое-где едва заметные изменения, кое-где нет." Источник. 5 августа Nick Popovich: "Проводим мозговой штурм на тему особенностей слаймонауки и переживаем за то, что хотим добавить в игру. Я понимаю, что я этим сейчас в некотором роде дразню, не давая никакой действительно стоящей информации, поэтому вот кое-что: мы почти точно добавим телепорты." Источник. 4 августа Мы выпустили исправление, предотвращающее появление ошибки, из-за которой врата во Мшистый Покров приводились в закрытое состояние. Больше информации о 0.3.5c здесь: https://t.co/kjnEKEfUnZ Источник. 3 августа Кажется, мы нашли решение этой проблемы и выпустим новую сборку в скором времени. Спасибо всем! https://twitter.com/monomipark/status/760900385632497665 Источник. Версия Slime Rancher 0.3.5b теперь доступна. Так как это маленькое обновление, описание вошедших в него изменений стало дополнением к 0.3.5. https://t.co/0BkKMxL2jV Источник. 2 августа "Версия Slime Rancher 0.3.5 уже доступна! И в ней новый Мшистый Покров и слаймы-охотники! https://t.co/EyoaRPiNjx" Источник. Мы получили несколько сообщений об ошибке, которая стала причиной того, что вами нескончаемо хрумкает невидимый слайм. Пожалуйста, отправляйте своё сообщение о баге ВО ВРЕМЯ происходящего! Источник. 1 августа "Следующая версия Slime Rancher выходит завтра! Мы также отправим с рассылкой больше информации о том, чего ждать в будущем. Подписывайтесь! http://www.monomipark.com/#maillist" Источник. Июль 30 июля Nick Popovich: "Версия Slime Rancher для Xbox выглядит довольно хорошо!" Источник. 27 июля "Рады объявить, что Slime Rancher, наряду с другими потрясающими играми, будет частью Xbox's Summer Spotlight! https://youtu.be/gTiRn1IzsBQ" Источник. 27 июля "Версия Slime Rancher 0.3.5 станет доступна в начале следующей недели! В ней будут обновлённый Мшистый Покров и слаймы-охотники!" Источник. Ian McConville: "Работаю над управляемой шейдерами анимацией птиц:" Источник. 26 июля Nick Popovich: "Это одно из моих самых любимых местечек в обновлённом Мшистом Покрове. Ничего особенного, просто жуткий мост." Источник. Игроки предложили изменить схему работы обмена угодий, а именно чтобы NPC запрашивали только те ресурсы/слаймы, какие слаймовод к тому моменту находит. То есть в начале игры ставились бы простые задачи вроде принести морковь/каменных слаймов/розовый плорт и т.п., а после добавления в слаймопедию статей о медовых слаймах/оке-оке и др. в обмене угодий появлялись бы запросы и на эти новые ресурсы/слаймов. Nick Popovich отписался в этой теме, сказав, что это на самом деле так и должно было работать. Однако отзывы нескольких игроков показали, что система, похоже, сломана, и Nick позже сообщил, что корень проблемы обнаружен и что она будет исправлена в следующем обновлении. Источник 1 Источник 2. 25 июля Ian McConville: "Сражаюсь с этим шейдеровым зверем. Цветовой всплеск на верхушке с пучком сверхнелепости." Источник. 22 июля Ian McConville: "С нетерпением жду скорого выхода новой Мшистой зоны в Slime Rancher. Лучше всех выглядящая зона на данный момент!" Источник. 20 июля "Путь к 0.4.0." Источник. 19 июля Nick Popovich: "Должно быть, скучно одному в офисе, так что хорошо, что меня окружает кучка весёлых ребят." Источник. 17 июля Nick Popovich: "Любуюсь прелестными тенями, отбрасываемыми кронами деревьев, и новыми текстурами для Мшистого Покрова в Slime Rancher." Источник. Nick Popovich: "Мшистый Покров на данный момент. Был разделён на части и теперь собран обратно." Источник. "Локация заметно доросла до полноценной зоны. Мшистый Покров должен получиться таким же обширным, как карьер, либо около того." Источник. На оф. форуме появилось предложение от игроков сделать так, чтобы надолго остающиеся без еды ларго становились одичавшими и выбирались из загонов. Это, возможно, служило бы дополнительным стимулом кормить своих слаймов, чтобы однажды не вернуться на ранчо и не застать варров вместо всей своих слаймов. Nick Popovich ответил, что "это старая фишка, которая не работала как следует. Однако помимо того, что она может появиться в каком-нибудь новом режиме, одной из опасностей, какие несёт с собой грядущее появление в игре слайма-охотника, является особенность образования из неё ларго: изначально они всегда будут одичавшими. По этой причине охотники будут попадаться реже других слаймов - ограниченным количеством, подобно тому, как слаймы-лужицы появляются только один раз за день или вроде того." Источник. 16 июля Nick Popovich: "Позже мы сделаем объявление официально, но я только что нанял в MP дизайнера! Это значит больше потрясающего контента в Slime Rancher, быстрее." Источник. 13 июля Nick Popovich: "Сегодня я привожу в порядок топологию почти всех крупных моделей окружения в мире Slime Rancher. Это так утомительно, но это улучшит производительность." Источник. "Будет ли Slime Rancher когда-нибудь портирован на PS4?" "Сейчас наше внимание сфокусировано на Xbox One, но в будущем возможно всё что угодно :)" Источник. 12 июля На форуме Nick Popovich сегодня обмолвился, что, если всё пойдёт по плану разработчиков, обещанное новое расширение Лаборатория станет "существенно новой фишкой, которая разнообразит и весь остальной мир игры". Однако пока Лаборатория находится в "глубокой" разработке и разработчики о ней ещё не готовы говорить. Источник. 7 июля Nick Popovich: "Вид на небо в новом Мшистом Покрове начинает выглядеть чууууть-чуть иначе." Источник. "Достижения теперь доступны в Steam-версии Slime Rancher (версия 0.3.4b)! http://forums.monomipark.com/viewtopic.php?f=10&t=2909" Источник. 6 июля Nick Popovich: "Slime Rancher теперь доступен на GOG! Забирайте прямо сейчас с 20%-й скидкой! https://www.gog.com/game/slime_rancher" Источник. 2 июля Ian McConville: "Triplanar moss? Triplanar moss!" Источник. 2 июля Nick Popovich: "Значит ли это, что теперь я должен буду добавить Mana Sword в Slime Rancher?" Источник. Июнь 30 июня Nick Popovich: "Ian делает грибы, которые я смогу поместить во Мшистом Покрове в Slime Rancher, и эти грибы СОВЕРШЕННО не вакаемы. #mushroomforestisbestforest" Источник. 29 июня Nick Popovich: "Смотрю на новые арты к Мшистому Покрову от Ian, и, омг, они так великолепны. Из-за них я хочу просто спрятаться от всего и где-нибудь с весь следующий месяц строить уровни." Источник. Ian McConville: "Кисть для травы. КИИИИИИСТЬ ДЛЯЯЯЯ ТРАВЫЫЫЫЫ." Источник. Ian McConville: "Ползунок, меняющий степень разрастания травы!" Источник. 28 июня "Уже доступна версия Slime Rancher 0.3.4! И в ней краснеющие слаймы-лужицы и другие исправления! http://forums.monomipark.com/viewtopic.php?f=10&t=2876" Источник. 25 июня Nick Popovich: "Работа отображением реакции смущения слайма-лужицы на самом деле ещё в процессе, но реакция игроков на эту новость была удивительной, так что мы уверены в том, что итог всем точно понравится :)" Источник. Nick Popovich: "Мы работаем над территорий! И на этот раз будет несколько изменён Мшистый Покров; Ian уже делает кое-какие новые модели." Источник. 24 июня Впервые "Slime Rancher" на распродаже! Если у вас уже есть Slime Rancher (спасибо!), тогда это отличный шанс преподнести своему лучшему навек другу в подарок очаровательных слаймов! И мы рады сообщить всем, кто играет в Slime Rancher через Steam, что скоро в Steam появятся достижения! Источник. Nick Popovich: "Не знаю, насколько это важно, но в основном разработкой "Slime Rancher" занимались двое, но теперь нас вдвое больше! У нас много шапок :)" Источник. 23 июня "На "Slime Rancher" сейчас 20%-я скидка! Это удивительно склизкий подарок! ссылка на игры в Steam. #SteamSummerSale" Источник. "На следующей неделе будет очередное маленькое обновление со слаймами-лужицами, краснеющими, когда стесняются!" Источник. Nick Popovich: "Очаровательное смущение слайма-лужицы даёт вам понять, что слаймов слишком много в пруду и он не будет производить плорт." Источник. 21 июня Ian McConville: "Растряситесь." Источник. 20 июня "Странный и удивительный мир "Slime Rancher"." Источник. 16 июня Nick Popovich: "Сегодня вечером в 8pm по Тихоокеанскому времени я буду на Giant Bomb Live, чтобы, возможно, поговорить о видеоиграх. Подключайтесь, если вам нужно удостовериться, что у меня русые волосы. #E3" Источник. Ian McConville: "Ну, ладно. Давайте домой, ребята." Источник. 15 июня "Больше информации по поводу версии Slime Rancher для Xbox One: мы надеемся сделать её доступной к концу лета, и это будет частью анонса игры на Xbox." Источник. 14 июня "Если собираетесь в выставочный зал E3 сегодня, подходите к стенду Xbox и поприветствуйте Monomi Park!" Источник. Nick Popovich: "Готовимся прогреметь." Источник. Nick Popovich: "День ОКОНЧЕН! Я чувствую, что тоже готов вырубиться! Йеху!" Источник. Ian McConville: "Я совершенно уверен в том, что Nick - настоящая пиар-машина." Источник. Ian McConville: "Bloop" Источник. 13 июня "Всё верно, ребятки! Slime Rancher будет в анонсе игры на Xbox One! Играйте на ней в выставочном зале завтра на E3." Источник. Ian McConville: "Мне кажется, это будет сложная неделя, но она безусловно станет одним из запоминающихся отрезков жизни. Давайте сделаем это, @monomipark" Источник. 12 июня Nick Popovich: "Monomi Park прибыла в Лос-Анджелес! #E3" Источник. 11 июня Nick Popovich: "Что-то большое произойдёт на следующей неделе, ребятки." Источник. 8 июня В недавних патчах мы сделали несколько изменений, скорректировавших работу файлов сохранений и планирование того, как будут строиться дальнейшие обновления. Так, мы чувствуем необходимость в пересмотре нашей политики касаемо сброса файлов сохранений. Новое вступление в faq гласит: «Будут ли сохранения игры сбрасываться на каком-либо из этапов разработки? Мы намереваемся никогда не сбрасывать сохранения и делать их несовместимыми с предыдущими версиями "Slime Rancher". Хотя, учитывая непредсказуемость природы разработки игр, возможно возникновение ситуации, которая затронет файлы сохранения, мы сделаем всё возможное, чтобы предотвратить это.» Однако стоит отметить, что всё ещё есть шанс, что обновления затронут файлы сохранения таким же нежелательным образом, как когда мы выпустили карьер, и некоторые игроки оказались внутри гор. Но все эти проблемы поправимы. Источник. 6 июня Версия Slime Rancher 0.3.3 теперь доступна! Вместе с обновлённой Импульсной Волной! Пост на форуме. Источник. 3 июня "Monomi Park будет на Е3 в этом году, так что заглядывайте и говорите "Привет!", если увидите нас в выставочном зале!" Источник. О слишком мощных взрывах: «Версия 0.3.3 выходит в следующий понедельник, в ней будет несколько изменений, которые должны значительно снизить количество случаев, когда бум-слаймы выталкивали мелкие объекты из загона.» Источник. "Мы сейчас пересматриваем планы на перевод. Мы будем добавлять языки постепенно вместо того, чтобы встроить их все разом. На данный момент у нас готовы испанский, немецкий и французский." Источник. 2 июня "Выход следующего нашего небольшого обновления, версии Slime Rancher 0.3.3, запланирован на следующий понедельник. С этим обновлением будет переработана импульсная волна и добавлена настройка области обзора." Источник. Em Fleming: "ОК, теперь, когда меня приняли, я могу говорить об этом: я работаю с @monomipark над Slime Rancher. УИИИИИ. Источник. 1 июня Nick Popovich: "Взглянем одним глазком на новое расширение для ранчо в Slime Rancher, которым я сейчас занимаюсь. Не слишком рано показывать?" Источник. Май 31 мая На предложение дать лопнувшим Гордо вновь появляться на своих местах, хотя бы и без возможности получить с них ключи и другие приятные вещицы, Nick Popovich ответил: «Способы возвращать Гордо в каком-то виде обратно в мир как раз сейчас обсуждаются. Неизвестно, произойдёт ли это, но вполне возможно!» Источник. Об идеях слаймов, которые умели бы постоять за себя, и погодных изменениях: Ответ Nick: «В одном из первых проектов SR были слаймы, с помощью которых вы могли бы сражаться с варром, которой вы могли бы управлять и т.п., но это придавало игре слишком большой сосредоточенности на бое, как мне показалось, поэтому я пересмотрел эту идею. Возможно, в будущем мы могли бы ввести нового слайма, который действовал бы как телохранитель и т.п., но на данный момент я всё ещё вижу в этом сильное расхождение с основным геймплеем. С этим нужно быть аккуратным. Что касается погоды, то в игре уже есть некоторая основа для неё, но у нас пока нет времени на дальнейшую работу над этим вопросом.» Источник. «Нам очень хотелось бы выпустить демо игры, но с этим есть некоторые сложности, а именно в отрезании крупных частей игрового мира таким образом, чтобы игрок знал, что в полной версии его ждёт значительно большее, но доступ к этому большему просто нельзя получить в демо-версии. Мы не можем просто поместить таймер в полную версию игры, как это делается через консоль, так как игрок может с помощью модов убрать этот таймер. Мы также не можем просто вырезать целые зоны, иначе мир будет казаться очень маленьким, что отобьёт охоту приобретать игру. С этим всё непросто.» Источник. Некоторые игроки предлагают сделать модели доступными для Source Film Maker. Разработчик: «Я и сам хотел бы этого, но, к сожалению, способ анимации слаймов не подходит для SFM. Большая часть объектов в SR приводится в движение скорее внутриигровой физикой, а не традиционными методами анимации.» Источник. Nick Popovich рассказал, что «раньше Ларго дичали, долгое время оставаясь без еды, но мы вырезали эту особенность прямо перед релизом, так как с ней не всё было в порядке. Но да, возможно, она вернётся в будущих обновлениях, где мы сделаем отдельный режим игры или что-то вроде того, что специально осложнит испытание». Источник. Разработчики о мультиплеере: «Даже при минимальном взаимодействии встаёт вопрос об имитации физики на обоих клиентах, и это серьёзная задача. Slime Rancher был задуман как однопользовательская игра. Это не означает, что мультиплеера никогда не будет, но это не то, на чём сосредоточена наша работа сейчас, и это потребует решения больших технических задач.» Источник. В теме про новые достижения был предложен вариант «Кошатница»: быть «запиуным» (“booped”) 5 Полосатыми одновременно. Вариант понравился Nick: «Мне понравилась ссылка на чокнутую кошатницу в качестве достижения. Идея кажется подходящей.» Источник. 28 мая Nick Popovich: "У меня двоится в глазах!" "Спасибо всем вам за поддержку Slime Rancher! Разработка - это так весело, не могу дождаться момента выпуска следующего обновления!" Источник. 25 мая Nick Popovich: "Версия Slime Rancher 0.3.2 доступна! http://forums.monomipark.com/viewtopic.php?f=10&t=2740&p=23318#p23318 В ней для некоторых из игроков действительно значительно повышена производительность!" Источник. Nick Popovich: "Как вам всем повышение производительности в Slime Rancher 0.3.2? Надеюсь, это чувствую не только я! Изменения должны быть очень заметны." Источник. 23 мая Nick Popovich: "С нетерпением жду версии Slime Rancher 0.3.2 из-за повышения производительности. Это определённо важно для меня. Больше слаймов! Больше слаймов!" Источник. Игроки предложили идею сделать дом на ранчо интерактивным. По их задумке, в нём помещался бы компьютер, на котором хранилась бы почта и, возможно, какая статистика ваших слаймов, через него же сообщалось бы о новых предложениях обмена. Плюс можно было бы добавить мебель и отдекорировать дом. В доме также находился бы холодильник с запасами еды и воды для нас, техника для приготовления пищи. Nick ответил так: «Мне бы хотелось сделать дом интерактивным! Но вопрос в ресурсах. На данный момент это потребует слишком многого взамен на незначительные плюсы, за исключением самого факта, что вы сможете там потусоваться. Но эта область определённо, как мне кажется, нуждается в обновлении, так что ваши идеи приветствуются.» Источник. Некоторые игроки взялись придумывать новые достижения, которые можно было бы добавить в игру с будущими патчами. Nick Popovich: «Безусловно, я бы хотел добавить больше достижений, так что дайте мне знать, что вы хотите среди них увидеть, и, возможно, позже мы добавим некоторые из них. Вообще, я фанат достижений, о существовании которых вы заранее не знаете, пока их не получите (вроде «Boop!»), и тех достижений, которые требуют пройти специальное испытание, а также связанных с существующей механикой (таких, как «Hat Trick»). Не настолько сильно мне нравятся основанные просто на накоплении, вроде сбора ньюбаксов за отведённое время.» Источник. Пытливые умы нашли несоответствие в информации, касающейся фосфорного плорта. По их логике, раз плорт фосфорных слаймов испаряется на солнце, значит, и то, что из него сделано, тоже должно исчезать, если попадает под солнечные лучи, однако в слаймопедии сказано, что на Земле с помощью этого вида плорта освещают улицы – как же тогда фонари не исчезают днём? Ответ Nick Popovich: «Обращаясь к сюжету: любая технология, произведённая при участии плорта, необязательно подчиняется правилам, по которым работает сам плорт. Так, уличное освещение на Земле использует эссенцию фосфорного плорта, но не привязано к правилам Далёкого-Далёкого Угодья. Точно так же каменный плорт не просто-напросто содержит один из прочнейших металлов, известных во Вселенной, а является важным компонентом в производстве этого металла.» Источник. 20 мая "Гляньте это интервью с волшебником кода Slime Rancher, Mike Thomas." Источник. 19 мая "В настоящее время мы тестируем версию Slime Rancher 0.3.2, релиз которой запланирован на следующую неделю. С ней будет повышена производительность и добавлена поддержка Контроллера Steam!" Источник. Nick Popovich: "Мы сейчас занимаемся по-настоящему сложной частью разработки (не относящейся к версии 0.3.2), из-за которой мне хочется забраться под одеяло и спрятаться." Источник. 17 мая "Ein Hallo an alle unsere neuen Slime Rancher aus Deutschland! Danke für eure Unterstützung!" Источник. "Es lohnt sich, nach einer offiziellen deutschsprachigen Übersetzung des Spiels in einem der zukünftigen Updates Ausschau zu halten." Источник. 16 мая Nick Popovich: "В последние дни мы заметили увеличение продаж Slime Rancher, но я не могу найти причину (кроме того, что это крутая игра. Кто-нибудь знает?" Источник. 14 мая "Bonjour to all our new players from France and merci beaucoup for purchasing Slime Rancher!" Источник. 13 мая Ian McConville: "Parallax mapping + слайм = Я СМОТРЮ НА ТЕБЯ С ОСУЖДЕНИЕМ" Источник. 11 мая Nick Popovich: "Мы собираемся выпустить небольшое обновление для Slime Rancher в ближайшее время. Там будет мой пляж и фантастические новые слаймовые врата от Ian." Источник. Версия Slime Rancher 0.3.1 доступна! Источник. Nick Popovich: "У кого какое любимое новое фруктовое дерево? Я, можно сказать, неравнодушен к мятноманговому. Придаёт ощущение прохлады.» Источник. 10 мая Nick Popovich: "Весь мир Slime Rancher поделён на зоны (риф, карьер и др.), а те, в свою очередь, - на клетки. На данный момент я сделал ~45 клеток. Вспоминаю время, когда в мире ещё были клетки под именами "3" и "4". Поразительно, как далеко это продвинулось, во всяком случае для меня!" Источник. 5 мая Nick Popovich: "Вот вид с дальней стороны Зарослей на небольшой пляж, который я сделал". Источник. 4 мая Из темы на оф. форуме, где зашла речь о слаймах-охотниках: Nick Popovich: "Слаймы-охотники, которых вы могли видеть с помощью модов и подобного, всего лишь временная замена, оставшаяся с тех пор, когда мы тестировали ранние версии этого слайма. Мне нужны были текстура и иконка, чтобы различать её с другими видами, так что я просто подкрутил оттенок зелёного." Источник. 3 мая В дополнение к запланированным ранее улучшениям игры в версии 0.4.0 разработчики добавили новую информацию. Источник. Апрель 27 апреля Nick Popovich: "Работаю над новой зоной Сухого Рифа для Slime Rancher, вдохновлённый одной из зон из прототипа SR, и это всё напоминает мне о том, насколько сильно игра продвинулась вперёд. Вновь обращаюсь к некоторым древним сборкам Slime Rancher. Может быть, однажды устрою стрим на twitch или что-нибудь вроде того и похвастаю ими. Ради науки." Источник. Ian McConville: "Ничто из того, что обладало бы таким же глянцевым блеском, не может быть полезно." Источник. 22 апреля Ian McConville: Собираюсь урывками стримить сегодня весь день. В основном текстурирование. Источник. На стриме были сделаны текстуры для всех овощей и фруктов. Ian McConville: Меня спросили, как работают опубликованные мной ранее шейдеры, придающие эффект светодиодного экрана. Вот упрощённая схема. Источник. 20 апреля Ian McConville: Это будет не попа, обещаю. Источник. 19 апреля Версия Slime Rancher 0.3.0c. Исправляет несколько затянувшихся проблем, связанных с Обновлением Карьера Индиго. Источник. Источник. 18 апреля Из темы на оф. форуме: Nick Popovich: "Мы не анонсировали, когда пустим в плавание версию 0.4.0, но просто чтобы внести ясность: версия 0.3.0 потребовала 3 месяцев разработки. В конце концов, SR появился всего только в начале января :)" Источник. Из темы на оф. форуме, поднятой игроками, неудовлетворёнными новым обликом слайма-лужицы: Nick Popovich: "Изображение старого слайма-лужицы было временным, просто розовый слайм другого цвета. На самом деле слайм-лужица всегда должен был быть в форме лужи и безо рта (что показывало бы, что он не может питаться обычными ресурсами). Так что хотя её дизайн ещё может претерпеть некоторые изменения, в целом он останется таким. Мне жаль, что вы не в восторге от неё, но думаю, что огромному множеству других игроков она теперь очень нравится. Возможно, в будущем вы увидите другого слайма той же формы, разработка всё ещё в процессе." Источник. 15 апреля Я рад, что сейчас на Slime Rancher меньше отрицательных отзывов, чем до выпуска карьера. Я горд за отзывы на нас. Вы все просто потрясающи. Источник. 14 апреля Нам известно об ошибке, возникающей при быстром двойном клике на "Продолжить" и приводящей к удалению вашего сохранения. Стараемся как можно быстрее исправить это. Источник. Удаляющая сохранение из-за быстрого двойного нажатия на "Продолжить" ошибка устранена. Извиняемся за потерянные из-за этой ошибки файлы сохранения. Источник. Версия Slime Rancher 0.3.0b. Патч, направленный на исправление нескольких багов, обнаруженных вскоре после выхода версии 0.3.0. Источник. 13 апреля Компания Monomi Park находится на западном побережье, так что обновления имеют тенденция выходить поздним утром/рано днём по Тихоокеанскому времени. Источник. Поверить не могу, что занимаюсь сейчас подготовкой к релизу этого обновления. На сейчас сделано так много работы. Надеюсь, вам всем понравится! Источник. Дни релиза всегда волнующи. Я так горжусь сделанной игрой. Мне просто хочется, чтобы каждый, кто играет в неё, чувствовал себя счастливым. Источник. Версия Slime Rancher 0.3.0, она же Обновление Карьер Индиго теперь доступен! Источник. Нам известно о проблемах пользователей Mac с загрузкой сохранённых игр. Мы активно работаем над устранением. Держитесь! Источник. Игроки с Mac, обновление Slime Rancher должно сейчас решить ваши проблемы с сохранёнными играми. Если нет, то, пожалуйста, обратитесь в эту тему. Источник. Я знаю, в обновлении куча крутых штук, но что вы скажете о дизайне уровня Карьера? У меня чувство, что это моя лучшая работа для SR. Я знаю, что там сложно ориентироваться, но так и было задумано. Надеюсь, мы всё же не слишком перегнули с этим! Источник. Ian McConville: "Вопрос из области математики! Я хочу немного сместить синусоиду. Смотрите прикреплённую. Есть идеи?" Спасибо за помощь с математикой, Twitter. Закончилось этим: Источник. 12 апреля Nick Popovich: "Составляю список изменений для завтрашнего обновления, и, похоже, он будет измеряться в страницах. Боже мой." "Закончил. 4 страницы!" Источник. "Версия Slime Rancher 0.3.0 совместима со старыми сохранениями, хотя могут возникнуть некоторые проблемы, такие как застревание в новых моделях. Чтобы исправить это, воспользуйтесь Экстренным Возвращением либо просто встаньте перед домом на ранчо, до того как игра обновится." Источник. 11 апреля Nick Popovich: "Ещё одно изменение, выдержавшее тесты, - это парочка телепортов, работающих в обоих направлениях. Телепорты в версии 0.3.0 будут находиться в расширениях к ранчо. Заросли ведут к окрестностям Мшистого покрова, а Грот - к Карьеру. Но сначала нужно избавиться там от гордо :)." Источник. С темы на оф. форуме, посвящённой проблеме слишком обильной выдачи еды автокормушкой внутрь загонов: Nick Popovich: "Этой проблемой займутся и либо найдут способ изменить временные промежутки, с которыми еда появляется в загоне, либо сделают её автоматизированной, а пока автокормушка представляет собой простейший вариант того, что должно будет получиться." Источник. 10 апреля Ian McConville: "Чудно, новый баннер для Slime Rancher в магазины готов." Источник. 9 апреля Ian McConville: "Взрывные технологии™." Источник. 8 апреля Ian McConville: "Над чем я работаю сейчас? Оу, знаете, рисую счастливых слаймов." Источник. 7 апреля Мы проведём ещё один ряд закрытых тестов на этих выходных и, если всё пойдёт по плану, 13 апреля выпустим версию 0.3.0! Источник. 6 апреля Хочу сделать целый спин-офф, главным героем которого был бы новый Ogden от Ian. Я помешанный. Источник. Источник. Пишу, сидя за столом нашего собственного офиса, который мы получили за игру, которую мы сделали и в которую играют люди, которым она понравилась, и это супер-банански-потрясающе. Мы в центре Сан-Матео, в 1,5 кварталах от моего дома. Пока удивительное место. Я действительно рад наконец-то переехать :) Источник. Две уборные в офисе Monomi Park. Надеюсь, они сильно засмущают наших будущих гостей. Источник. 5 апреля Сегодня счастливый день с привкусом горечи, так как в этот день мы съехали из маленькой второй спальни, где родились Monomi Park и Slime Rancher, в настоящий офис. Источник. 4 апреля Это выдержало тесты, поэтому останется в игре. Будет в версии 0.3.0. Отсек только для воды и единственный путь вакнуть пресную воду. Суперудобно. Источник. Карьер - сверкающее по ночам место. Источник. Март 31 марта - кудах - - кудах - - кудах - - кудах - - кудах - - кудах - - кудах - Источник. 28 марта Не думаю, что этот парень в восторге от моих тестов производительности. Источник. 24 марта При таком большом Карьере Индиго, я всё ещё боюсь, что люди обойдут его за час и скажут: «ОК, с этим покончено, что дальше?» Источник. Nick провёл опрос среди своих подписчиков: Если бы у нас была возможность сделать старые сохранения рабочими в версии 0.3.0 (Обновление Карьера Индиго), что бы вы предпочли? *Начну новую игру. Приключения! (Результат: 54%) *Продолжу на старом сохранении. (Результат: 46%) Источник. 23 марта Ian только что сделал гордо более гордо. Источник. Мы добавили облегчающую жизнь фишку в Slime Rancher, которая позволяет скорость вакания и стрельбы в силосы и др. увеличиваться со временем. Будет в 0.3.0. Источник. 22 марта Иногда в окошке предпросмотра материал выглядит просто чертовски симпатично. Источник. 21 марта У меня взяли интервью о Slime Rancher на подкасте PlayWell. Точнее, о ранних стадиях разработки. Если интересуетесь разработкой игр и моим подходом к макету игр, можете послушать здесь: http://www.playwell.co/podcast/2016/3/21/11. Это происходило в околообеденное время, и я был голоден. Источник. 18 марта Обзор Карьера Индиго. Источник. Слаймы в невменяемом состоянии, из-за того что успешно продано более 200,000 копий Slime Rancher! Они просто не вынесли этого. Источник. Минутку, наши источники утверждают, что эти слаймы невменяемы из-за того, что они вот-вот будут съедены варром. ... Но всё же, 200 тыс. копий! Источник. 15 марта Сломались шейдеры или новая фишка? Режим "Города грехов"! Источник. Похоже, Monomi Park сможет уже переехать в реальный офис в следующем месяце. Прогресс! Источник. В центре Сан-Матео. Источник. 14 марта Весь в маленьких сенсорах. Источник. 13 марта Брожу по жуткой пещере в Slime Rancher. Сюда ведут все дороги в Карьере Индиго. Источник. 12 марта Стоит ли говорить об этом, но я не совсем доволен тем, как перекатываются волны в Slime Rancher. Недостаточно живо/естественно. Источник. 11 марта Установка новых гор, которые Ian соорудил для меня. Приятно наконец разнообразить горизонт возвышенностями! Источник. 8 марта На оф. форуме Nick объяснил задержку выхода 0.3.0 (при том что какие-то вещи в файлах игры уже присутствуют) так: "Рад-слайм не занимает у нас много времени. Хотя мы переписали им шейдеры, чтобы улучшить прозрачность и производительность. Меня очень радуют результаты. Большую часть контента составляет сам карьер. Наши тестеры ранних версий могут помнить версию-прототип карьера, но на данном этапе я совершенно переделал его и сильно расширил первоначальный вид. Ещё у меня куча дел, включая управление Monomi Park, так что это всё просто требует времени. Однако я действительно ценю терпение каждого. Мы очень стараемся. На самом деле я пишу этот пост с Тахо. Это должен был быть мой отпуск, но я заглянул к жене, тоже работающей за своим ноутбуком, и, думаю, мы оба не умеем отдыхать :)" Источник. 5 марта Ха. Я на самом деле не намеревался провести всю ночь, делая горы. Упс. Дикая, безумная пятничная ночь! Источник. 4 марта Меня действительно будоражит Карьер Индиго. Я полностью переделал версию-прототип, и сейчас он принимает новую суперпривлекательную форму. Источник. Любезно предоставлено Ian McConville. Источник. На оф. форуме фанатами поднималась тема с предложением добавить в игру смену сезонов и изменения погоды. Nick дал следующий ответ: "Я не уверен насчёт сезонов, но мы, пожалуй, возьмёмся за погодные изменения в будущем. Вот и начало!" Источник. Когда на оф. форуме фанаты говорили о приручаемых слаймах и помощниках, Nick рассказал, что "у Beatrix предполагалось наличие собаки по кличке Derwin, которая помогала бы ей пасти слаймов и всякое такое, но эта деталь не обязательна для основного геймплея и в техническом исполнении довольна сложная. Но мне всё ещё симпатична эта затея и действительно нравится идея слайма как домашнего животного." Источник. На оф. форуме давно обсуждаются способы решения проблемы с переизбытком ньюбаксов; в ряду предложений от фанатов было создание возможности приобретать различную тематическую мебель, цветы и другое. Nick ответил следующим образом: "Наша команда и в самом деле рассматривала возможность добавить в игру косметические вещицы для ранчо, но пока никаких конкретных планов или чего-то такого на этот счёт нет. Вещи такого рода лучше всего оставлять на потом, после того как будет реализовано всё самое важное. Но я определённо хочу осуществления этой задумки!" Источник. 2 марта Мы выпустили небольшой патч с исправлениями сегодня. Можете взглянуть на список изменений здесь. Источник. Февраль 28 февраля Провёл прошлую ночь, экспериментируя с шейдерами объёмных облаков. Сегодня ходил в зоопарк и сделал несколько фотографий подводного мира для поддержания вдохновения. Источник. 26 февраля Сегодня искали действительный офис для Monomi Park! Но поиски места, где Древолис мог бы дать отдых своим бессмертным косточкам, продолжаются. Источник. 25 февраля Вот это хей-хо, мы прямо сейчас на 5 месте в Steam? Чтобы отпраздновать это, я вызвал тучу кур в карьере. 600px|center Источник. Если у вас есть на примете какое-нибудь частное (не большое) агентство, делающее потрясающие трейлеры, пожалуйста, дайте мне знать. Все, к каким я пробовал обратиться, заняты без Конференцией разработчиков игр. Источник. 24 февраля Slime Rancher 0.2.5 теперь доступна! Включает в себя симпатичную воду, множество исправлений и некоторые изменения в балансе. Источник. 23 февраля Погрузитесь глубже в технологию шейдеров и узнайте, как вода в Slime Rancher становится красивее: О шейдерах воды. Источник. Источник. 20 февраля Просто оттягиваемся у бассейна в Slime Rancher. 600px|center Источник. Пока тестировал территорию Карьера Индиго, ухватил хорошенький маленький эпизод у бассейна со слаймами, ищущими прохлады. Похоже, что куры тоже в меню. 400px|center 400px|center 400px|center Источник. Ian уже сделал классную штуку! Шлёпы-шлёпы 600px|center Источник. 19 февраля Каждый раз, когда расставляю спауны кур при строительстве уровней, забочусь о радиусе территории, на который они будут распределяться и где могут быть съедены. Ещё мне нравится, что у меня куриные гнёзда используются с прототипным дизайном курицы. Я в некотором роде скучаю по этим вещицам, похожим на пластмассовые. 600px|center Источник. Источник. 14 февраля Работаю сегодня над карьером в Slime Rancher, и мне очень нравится, как рад-слайм светится ночью. 600px|center Источник. 13 февраля 5-дневное Испытание. Испытание на 100,000 , которое мы опубликовали неделю назад, было закончено весьма успешно. Спасибо всем, кто участвовал. Оно обеспечило нас точно теми данными, какие нам требовались. Итак, у нас есть новое испытание с целью получить данные, и мы будем рады вашему участию вновь. На этот раз закончить с ним быстрее, так что мы надеемся на участие ещё большего количества слаймоводов. 5-дневное испытание! На абсолютно чистом сейве начните игру и посмотрите, как много ньюбаксов у вас будет на руках к 12:00pm 5 дня. Несколько правил: *Никакого читерства, модов и т.д. Это НЕ соревнование между игроками, мы пытаемся сейчас собрать точные данные, никаких наград за время не будет. *Как только достигните 12:00pm 5 дня, сделайте скриншот и опубликуйте его в теме на оф. форуме, это подтвердит сумму ньюбаксов и покажет нам день/время на HUD. *Пожалуйста, сообщите что-нибудь, что считаете интересным для разработчиков по поводу того, КАК вам удалось выполнить это испытание. Например: "Я в первую же очередь купил джетпак, так как..." или "Мне крупно повезло найти 10 единиц золотого плорта..." Удачи всем, кто принимает этот вызов, и спасибо за участие! Источник. 12 февраля Monomi Park растёт! Прошу поприветствовать возмутительно талантливого художника PolygonCherub в команде Monomi Park! Список команды разработчиков на сайте Monomi Park. Источник. Я чувствую огромное волнение, оттого что буду работать с Ian снова! Будущее Slime Rancher выглядит очень ярким! Источник. 11 февраля Часто устраиваю огромные беспорядки во время тестов отдельных частей уровней в Slime Rancher. 600px|center Источник. 8 февраля Если кому-то будет интересно предоставить нам какие-либо полезные данные, у меня есть кое-какое вроде испытания для вас: На абсолютно чистом сейве начните игру и засеките, сколько времени вам потребуется на то, чтобы набрать 100,000 . В ходе испытания можно тратить их, если знаете, что это позволит вам достичь 100,000 быстрее. Цель: в кратчайшие внутриигровые сроки набрать 100,000, поэтому сон, скорее всего, будет не лучшей идеей. Некоторые правила: *Никакого читерства, модов и т.д. Это НЕ соревнование между игроками, мы пытаемся сейчас собрать точные данные, никаких наград за время не будет. *Когда наберёте 100,000, сделайте скриншот и опубликуйте его в теме на оф. форуме, это подтвердит сумму ньюбаксов и покажет нам день/время на HUD. *Пожалуйста, сообщите что-нибудь, что считаете интересным для разработчиков по поводу того, КАК вам удалось выполнить это испытание. Например: "Я в первую же очередь купил джетпак, так как..." или "Мне крупно повезло найти 10 единиц золотого плорта..." Удачи всем, кто принимает этот вызов, и спасибо за участие! Источник. Мы сильно запоздали с этим объявлением, но было продано более 100 тысяч копий Slime Rancher! Спасибо вам всем за вашу поддержку! Источник. 6 февраля Сегодня в офисе один, так что я спокойно занимаюсь строительством уровней. Также я, видимо, делаю Блайттаун, извините. 600px|center Источник. Вот изображение нового слайма из зоны, которую я строю. https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CafD-wvUUAEDXgw.jpg Также я слушаю новую музыку, которую мне прислал Гарри. Она мечтательна, и красива, и, вероятно, будет в игре. У Beatrix, безусловно, появится официальное изображение в своё время. Источник. 2 февраля Я создаю свой собственный материал для Unity, а кое-что покупаю в их магазине, что позже модифицирую в соответствии с тем, что требуется для проекта, и под его стиль. Мы пользуемся одной разработанной нами технологией шейдеров, которую называем "paintlight". Всё в SR либо совсем яркое, либо не яркое, как мультяшное. Я стараюсь, чтобы так было. Я часто использую triplanar mapping при работе, и это экономит массу времени. Надо срезать углы везде, где только можно, когда вас так мало. Текстуры земли в основном нарисованы вручную. В этом мы придерживаемся очень свободного стиля, что позволяет делать их быстро. Источник. Январь 30 января Работа над входом в Карьер Индиго сегодня утром. #SlimeRancher #screenshotsaturday #gamedev Здесь же обещано изобилие рад-слаймов в Карьере Индиго. Источник. 29 января Скриншот процесса работы над Карьером Индиго! Катающиеся по этой богатой минералами почве каменные слаймы смотрятся совсем как дома. Источник. 26 января Разрабатываю дизайн нашего слайма "4 уровня" и понял, что повернул их тёмной стороной. Хотя это весьма любопытно! Источник. Mike спрашивает меня, как я планирую собирать куриные души. Боже, вот это парень, скажу я вам. Источник. 24 января Кто-нибудь, ущипните меня! #SlimeRancher 300px|center Источник. 22 января Долго сегодня пытался заставить слаймов скатиться вниз по извилистой дорожке в карьер, но половина просто прохлаждалась, улыбаясь, и меня это устраивает. Источник. Странно бывает работать над игрой, в которой формально отсутствует боевая система. Ты вызываешь действующее лицо на сцене и просто наблюдаешь, что он надумает делать. Источник. Кроме всего прочего, забыл, насколько каменные слаймы любят вращаться, тогда как другие пытаются прицепиться. Бедный приятель сверху просто получает грязью в лицо. Источник. И всё же приятно снова заняться созданием мира! Источник. 21 января Мы запредельны! 300px|center Источник. 20 января Теперь доступна версия Slime Rancher 0.2.4! (Подробнее об изменениях в патче 0.2.4 по ссылке - Прим. пер.) Источник. 14 января Slime Rancher теперь доступен на Steam! http://store.steampowered.com/app/433340/ Источник. Slime Rancher теперь в Humble Store! https://www.humblebundle.com/store/p/slimerancher_storefront Источник. 13 января Если всё пойдёт по плану, Slime Rancher будет доступен на Steam завтра! Воодушевитесь! Источник. 12 января Slime Rancher версия 0.2.3 теперь актуальна! В неё включено несколько изменений/балансировок и обилие исправлений багов. (Подробнее об изменениях в патче 0.2.3 по ссылке - Прим. пер.) Источник. 5 января На случай, если вас удивляет, почему наши слаймы особо счастливы сейчас. 500px|center Источник. 4 января Очень горжусь тем, что уже сейчас Slime Rancher сорвал 88% "да" на Greenlight. Это значительно выше среднего даже для топ-10! Источник. Категория:Об игре